smith_vtmfandomcom-20200215-history
Paige
"Let's kill some vampires!" A hundred-something Tremere(?), Paige is not all flash and show. She just likes to act like she is. History Born in London, England in 1870, Paige Vincient was never quite the proper '' Victorian lady. At the age of twelve, she ignored her parents' warnings and persued theater with a passion. Shortly before she turned fifteen, she starred in the first production of Gilbert and Sullivan's ''The Mikado as Yum-Yum. It was there that the Vampire Oscar Wilde saw her and took a liking to her. In her, he saw the same rebellion that he held himself highly for. Taking her under his wing, Oscar taught her the ways of his world, of literature and cleverness. She lived with his wife, Constance, and their "sons" (also all Vampires) and assisted him in the staging and performance of his plays and even starred as Lady Windermere, Mrs. Allonby, and Miss Mabel Chiltern, among others, in some performances. Shortly after she starred as Miss Cecily Cardew in the first run of The Importance of Being Earnest, Oscar mentioned to her his fears of a Hunter stalking him. In 1895 (at the age of 25) she allowed Oscar to change her so she could assist and protect him. She took up magical studies under Constance's tutalage. Oscar was imprisioned and subsequently exiled. She sought him out and, when she found him, she secretly witnessed his murder by a hunter who had disguised himself as Oscar's friend and lover, Robert Ross. When she attempted to return home, she witnessed her parents' (who had also been turned by Oscar at her behest) murder by the same hunter, who allowed her to live only because she was so weak and fragile a woman. She fled England to American in 1910, performing and busking as best she could to make money. Paige has gone through hordes of stage names and careers throughout the years. In the 1920s, she was featured in over 17 silent films, including A Fool there Was. Fellow Vampires Iris and Mary helped her get accumulated to her new surroundings and helped her get her first film jobs. After years of traveling, she chose to settle in Las Vegas, Nevada, where she could enjoy the fame and the stage she loves, while not drawing too much attention to her...unusual qualities. She acts as a stage magician and supernatural hunter in her Vegas show Fright Night, which has been featured on over 50 stages in the Vegas area, but its home stage in the hotel of a fellow Vampire. Personality Paige is a wild, untamed spirit. She has the wit of her sire, but the attitude of a rebellious teenager. She loves nothing more than to put on a show and entertain the masses. She is insatiable and loves to partake in the fun of life, maybe a little too much. She also has a peculiar fondness for Midori liqueur and popular culture. Appearance Though she's gone through multitudes of looks, she still looks much like she did when she first debuted in The Mikado; with her big, dark brown eyes, her pale skin, her dark brown hair, and her pouty lips. She is a large, curvacious woman who is unafraid to flaunt her style. As of late, she has adopted a mostly black wardrobe to fit with her show's theme. She is almost never without her black, leather trench coat. Category:PCs